1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vehicles intended to be used on snow or ice, which vehicles are gravity propelled and operator-steered, and in partcular to a snow vehicle which is primarily intended for use with the occupant in a standing position and also providing other possible riding positions.
2. Background Art
Many prior art devices provide stand-up or sit-down sliding capability with a variety of steering mechanisms. They all seem to be either very elaborate with multiple parts and often separate rotating runners for steering or very simple and ineffective with small ridges extending from the body as steering means.
In other snow vehicles with elaborate levering mechanisms the ease of use and maneuverability are provided but at the expense of making a complex system. Other simple steering methods for steering snow vehicles involve a great deal of effort on the part of the operator to tilt the snow vehicles onto the curved bottom ridges or edges for steering.